All That Was Needed
by Scarlet Tabby
Summary: Another missing scene from Truly, Deeply, Madly. Minerva has a nightmare and seeks solace in Albus. First she needs his body, then his words. Heed rating for sexuality and mild violence. LEMON


Author's Note: This is another missing scene from Truly, Deeply, Madly. It takes place very soon after chapter 18. I highly suggest rereading it before reading this story. Also, please heed the rating. It is rated M for violence and sexuality. I've never written a lemon for MMAD, but I got inspired, so here it is. Please review with your thoughts.

**All That Was Needed**

January 14th, 1963

_Minerva awoke in a dark, dank room. She was sitting up against a hard stone wall, in a dungeon somewhere, certainly not at Hogwarts. She gazed around, trying to get her eyes adjusted to the dim light. There was a figure curled up across from her. It trembled and groaned, and she gasped. "Albus?"_

_ "Minerva? Are you alright?" He struggled to sit up. His face was bruised and caked with blood. His body seemed to give out under the strain of simple movement._

_ Minerva rushed to his side. "Yes, I'm fine. What's happened to you? Where are we?"_

_ Albus looked up into her eyes. She did not see the love and concern she was expecting. Instead, the sapphire eyes were dark and cold. "We've been captured. I was tortured in your place. I didn't tell them anything, but I think that was a mistake." His voice had an edge to it that was altogether foreign to her._

_ "What do you mean, darling? What have we done?" She tried to reach her arms around him in a show of comfort, but he shrugged away._

_ He scoffed, "You know, Minerva. I can't believe I didn't realize this before. No one who loves you can survive. You killed our daughter, and now you'll kill me."_

_ Tears stung Minerva's eyes at the harsh words. "I don't understand, Albus. Please, I can't lose you. What can I do? I'll do anything!" she cried._

_ Just then, two men in black robes entered their dungeon. One grabbed Albus by his collar and threw him against the wall. The other man had his wand pointed at Minerva. She didn't dare move. Albus groaned in pain. Every sound ripped through her heart._

_ The two men turned their focus solely on Minerva. "Crucio!" they both cried._

_ Minerva had never known such pain. She screamed and writhed as she burned from the inside out. Every nerve protested as every fiber of her being seemed to be stabbed and sliced with hot pokers. The pain gradually subsided, and Minerva could hear Albus' shouts._

_ "Stop it! She isn't strong. She'll be no good to you. Take me instead!" Albus yelled at the assailants. _

_ The two men looked at one another, nodded, and turned back to Albus. They pointed their wands at him._

_ "No!" he protested. "Not here. Take me away. I'll give in."_

_ The men grabbed him under his arms and dragged him up the stairs._

_ "Goodbye Minerva. I'm sorry I love you. If I didn't, I'd let them kill you."_

_ She screamed in horror. Never in her wildest dreams did she think she'd hear her Albus speak words like that to her. She sobbed hysterically. "Please, Albus. Don't leave me. I can't go on without you! Please!"_

_ Her cries went unanswered. At the top of the stairs came a flash of green light. She fell to the cold, hard ground in anguish._

Minerva McGonagall woke with a start. Her body was slick with perspiration, her breathing heavy, and her heart pumping adrenaline in her ears. She reached for her glasses on her nightstand and frantically looked around the room. She was in her own bed in Gryffindor Tower. Albus wasn't beside her, but that wasn't unusual. He had stayed with her in the immediate aftermath of Catharine's death, but they had been sleeping in their respective rooms for the last month.

The gold clock at her bedside read just after midnight. She had only been asleep for an hour. But an hour was enough, it seemed.

She immediately threw off her covers and jumped out of bed, pausing only to grab her wand and dressing gown. Minerva tried desperately to keep her breathing even as she hurried downstairs. She needed Albus. She needed to see him and hold him and feel his loving body against hers. That nightmare shook her to the core. The situation was a fabrication of her imagination, but Albus' words rang in her ears, their sentiments speaking her subconscious fears from the past six months.

Minerva's voice cracked as she nearly shrieked the password to Albus' study. The goblin hopped aside, but gave her a questioning glance. She ignored it and ran up the rotating staircase.

Albus was working, as usual, at his desk. Over the past few months, he had shirked some of his duties in order to take care of Minerva and grieve the loss of his child. Now that Minerva was completely healed and whole, he needed to focus back on his work.

All of a sudden, Minerva burst into his office. Her chest was heaving beneath her open dressing gown and sheer nightdress. If it weren't for the crazed and desperate look in her eyes, he would have found her quite fetching in this current state of undress.

"Minerva, my dear, is something wrong?" he asked, standing from his desk and making his way toward her.

She nodded, but didn't speak a word. She aggressively made her way to him and grabbed his arm. Albus allowed himself to be dragged up the stairs, through his sitting room and into his bedroom.

Minerva shoved him down on the bed. He sat, confused, and watched as she stepped back and pulled out her wand. She waved it expertly, freeing her beautiful black hair from its long braid, allowing it to tumble over her shoulders. Next, she waved her wand once more, divesting both she and Albus from all their clothing.

Albus chuckled at her forwardness. "Minerva, what's come over you, my love?"

She did not respond, instead jumping onto his lap. Minerva wrapped her long, pale legs around his waist. Her hot center was pressed up against his hardening manhood. Albus swallowed hard at the sudden arousal.

Minerva did not waste any time. She crashed her lips against his. She forced her tongue into his mouth and kissed him hungrily. Thankfully, in Minerva's mind, he responded with equal vigor. His hands moved all over her body, from her hips up her waist, along her back and around to her breasts. He massaged her gently, lightly rolling the hardened peaks under his thumbs. He was rewarded with a loud moan from Minerva.

Eventually they had to break apart, breathless. Albus smiled and looked into her emerald eyes. But instead of love and lust shining back at him, he saw only desperation and fear.

"Minerva, what's wrong?"

She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to tell him anything yet. She would, but not yet. Minerva would need to hear his words of love and encouragement and protection, but right now, she only wanted to feel his body on hers; she needed him desperately, the feel of his manhood inside her, his pelvis thrusting her into the throes of ecstasy.

"Do you love me?" she asked in a husky, sultry voice.

"Yes, of course," he replied, enfolding her slim body in his arms, pulling her closer to his body.

She snaked her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers in her hair. Minerva whispered in his ear, "Then show me."

She lifted herself up and thrust herself on top of his erection. They both moaned as he filled her completely. Minerva began wildly thrusting against him and digging her nails into his back. Albus did not want to make love to her when she was so obviously distressed, but he found it impossible to protest when the woman he loved was naked and on his lap, already well on her way to completion, based on her sharp breaths.

Albus matched her movements. He held on to her hips to control her force. Very quickly, he felt the tightening in his abdomen. Her warmth and wetness surrounding him was like nothing he had ever experienced before he met her. Their bodies fit together so perfectly, as if they were crafted for one another. Every time was as exciting and passionate as the first, yet every time was familiar and safe and so right, like coming home.

Minerva was close. She desperately needed her release. The pressure in her abdomen was coming to its breaking point. It was too much for her to bear. She was grinding herself against him, frantically searching for more stimulation. Albus must have sensed her desires. He leaned forward, forcing her to arch backward. His strong arms held her up, and before she knew it, his warm mouth encircled on of her breasts. His teeth teased her and his tongue brought exactly the tingling sensation she had needed.

She threw her head back and screamed his name. Her body pulsated around him. Albus kept their furious pace through her orgasm, but the combination of her voice and bodily reactions soon sent him over the edge. He too found his relief in her arms.

Albus collapsed backward onto the bed. Minerva fell onto his chest, sliding her sex off of him in the process. It took him a moment to realize that she was shaking in his arms.

"Minerva?" he asked tentatively.

She clung onto him, not willing to let him out of her grasp for even a moment. She was crying. "Don't leave me. Don't ever leave me," she repeated hysterically.

Albus just held on that much tighter to her. "I'm never going to leave you, Minerva, do you hear me? I'll never go until you tell me to. I love you, my darling Minerva, more than life itself. I'll always be here for you."

She disentangled herself from him and sat up on the bed beside him. "That's what frightens me. That you'll love me too much and do something self-sacrificing to protect me."

He sat up and looked at her terrified face. "Whatever do you mean, my love?"

"I mean that you can't love me if you aren't here. So I don't want you to ever leave me alone. I can't live without your love, Albus."

He cupped her cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb. "What's brought this on, Tabby? What's made you so upset?"

Minerva proceeded to tell him everything about her horrible dream. She nearly left parts out, but she knew that she could and _should_ tell Albus everything. He knew her better than anyone else. He would know if she kept anything from him. And she also knew that she had to tell him the whole thing so he could properly understand.

She was in tears again by the time she reached the end. He pulled her back into his arms and let her sob into his bare chest. "Shh, Minerva, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you, darling. I love you, I love you, I love you," he kept repeating. He prayed the message would sink in. Internally, he was very disturbed by her nightmare, but he had to stay strong for her.

Finally, once she had calmed down, she lifted her head. "It's silly of me to be so upset. It was just a dream. I'm a bit ashamed, as the Head of Gryffindor, to be so frightened of a dream."

"Minerva, don't ever be ashamed by how you feel. There is nothing irrational about being scared of a nightmare."

"But it isn't very brave…"

Albus regarded her closely, carefully choosing his words. "Minerva, are you going to follow me everywhere I go, in case I get into trouble?"

"No."

"Are you going to never let me out of your sight, for fear I leave you?"

"Of course not."

"Then you see? That is bravery. There is nothing wrong about fear. Cowardice is allowing one's fear to dictate one's actions. You'll be just fine, my love." Albus smiled into her eyes. Some of the green sparkle was beginning to gleam back at him.

"Thank you, Albus. I'm so sorry."

"Whatever for?"

Minerva hung her head. "For everything. For not being strong enough for Catharine. For being so frightened. For assaulting you just now."

Albus nearly chuckled, but thought the better of it. She was completely serious, which worried him. "First of all, Minerva, I am always eager to make love to you. Although, I do prefer it when you are happy, but I enjoy it nonetheless. You never have to apologize for that. Second, we have already discussed why you should not be sorry for your fear. And lastly, Minerva, we have gone over what happened with Catharine a hundred times, with Poppy and just between us. I do not blame you for losing her, just as you do not blame me for not being with you the moment the episode started. These things happen to the best of us, terrible as it is. I'm surprised you haven't had more dreams like this after all you've been through in the past few months. But darling, please know that I love you no matter what. I thank Merlin every day that you are safe and still here with me. I don't know if you're aware of how close I was to losing you that day. That is what upsets me the most about all of this. You, Minerva Morrigan McGonagall, are the most important thing in my life, and I will never _ever_ give you up."

Minerva looked up into his eyes. There were tears shining in hers, but this time due to the emotion of his words, not her own despair. He looked at her with such love. Each kind sparkle of his deep blue eyes brought her out of her depression. He loved her. No matter what, he loved her. Everything would be alright.

"Albus, I love you." She leaned forward and kissed him softly. When she pulled away, he was delighted to see a smile gracing her lovely mouth. "I'll be fine. It will take some doing, but I'll be just fine. I have you, and I know I always will."

Albus did not respond. His words had spoken everything he could possibly say. He pulled her into a strong embrace and kissed her. It began tender, but soon deepened. The feeling of his Minerva's naked body pressed against him was beginning to elicit his arousal.

Minerva could feel him pressing against her. She smiled under his lips and pulled away to kiss down his chest and abdomen. He pulled her up just before she reached his manhood.

"No you don't. Tonight is all about you. Let me show you how much I love you." Albus laid her down on her back, baring her body to him in all its glory. "Oh, how I love you, Minerva."

He sensually moved his mouth over every spot of flesh he could find, giving special attention to her neck, breasts, stomach, and especially her hot, moist center. Minerva was very quickly thrown into another orgasm as his tongue flicked over her most sensitive areas. As she screamed his name over and over, he entered her, causing her screams to deepen into moans of pure pleasure. Hearing her voice in such a way aroused him beyond belief. He stroked in and out of her at an easy pace. She matched all of his movements. As he began to feel his climax building, he kissed her. Her tongue met his just as he exploded within her. He bucked in ecstasy before collapsing, completely spent.

Minerva tangled her fingers in his hair, massaging his scalp. She had a silly smile on her face. She happily allowed him to regain his energy before climbing off of her. His weight pressed her into the mattress, but she enjoyed it. His body on hers made her feel safe, protected.

Eventually, Albus rolled off of Minerva and climbed under the sheets. She joined him and rested her head contentedly on his chest. He kissed her forehead, and she draped her arm over his stomach.

They fell asleep without a word. Being together was all they needed. It was all they would ever need.


End file.
